Is all for love
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: An anniversary Ficcy for Ekitten, 3x5x3, Re-upload because I messed up.


Title: Is all for love  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Rating: G  
  
Nothing bad happens and for once no curses. YAY! I moving up in the world.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything else for that matter. Sad I know... Title is from a Bjork song; I don't own either.  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of. Brought to you beata free... Ok so that might be a good thing. ^__^;  
  
Pairings: 3x5 or 5x3 that it as you wish. Also 1x2 {implied}  
  
Author notes: Written for Ekitten for the anniversary thingy. Happy Birthday!!!!  
  
Thanks to Blackstar for Fei's gift Idea.  
  
Archive: Too Many Walls [1]www.geocities.com/daggersplendens.index.html (when I get around to it.) If you want it you can have it, Just tell me where.  
  
Feedback: If you feel like, flames and other sharp harmful objects excepted but not encouraged.  
  
Is all for love  
  
Wufei looked into another store. He roamed the isles and searched the racks. Yet she still couldn't find anything to get trowa. Everything seemed so plain and unsuitable to give as an anniversary gift. He wanted tit to be something special, something that said more than I love you. It should say more, mean more but all he could find was everyday crap as he called it. He knew Trowa didn't like jewelry neither did her for that matter. Besides jewelry's for girls or people like Duo. He didn't want to give the standard flowers, chocolate and sex thing. Though at the thought of a warm night trading body heat with his lover seemed like a nice idea.  
  
As he entered his 12^th store the idea Duo had given him earlier that day looked more and more appealing as he looked at the gaudy red balloons and teddy bears wrapped in nasty heart printed plastic.  
  
" Just get a bottle of you his favorite champagne or liquor which ever he likes better, get naked, tie a bow around yourself and say happy anniversary."  
  
" Duo that is not an anniversary gift."  
  
" Well Heero thought it was great last year."  
  
" Duo I don't really care about your strange sex life."  
  
" Well you should."  
  
" Are you going to help me or continue to confirm my ideas that you need serious help?"  
  
" Okay, okay, well you could go the romantic route. Rose petals, candles, dinner, flowers and chocolate. You know the whole Sha-bang. Heero loved it for Valentines Day. Do you know he even kept the petals afterwards?"  
  
" Duo I DON'T CARE! "  
  
" Yeah sorry, well look if it's such a big deal..."  
  
" It is."  
  
" Well give him something from the heart. Something that says more than I love you and I want to screw you senseless."  
  
"DUO!"  
  
" WHAT! Like that's not what you're gonna do afterwards. You know you two are like deprived monkeys."  
  
"That's it! OUT! Go home! GO!"  
  
" But you said you needed help." He said as he was being pushed out the door.  
  
" You helped, thanks now goodbye."  
  
` Out of all the crap he did say something right. It should be something from the heart. But what do I have to give?" Wufei thought.  
  
"Excuse me. Can I help you sir?" asked a short and slender sales girl.  
  
" Yes I am looking for an anniversary gift."  
  
" Oh how long have you been together?"  
  
"Two years, 11 months and 15 days."  
  
"OH-KAY then...well this is one of our hottest items. Woman just go crazy for this." She said as she moved towards and picked up a black lace lingerie nightgown with several patches of see through material.  
  
" That's nice but it's not for a woman."  
  
" Oh...you're buying a gift for a couple. Okay we have..."  
  
" Not a couple, It's my anniversary." Wufei stated in a matter of fact one of voice.  
  
" But you said that it's not...OH you're...Oh okay sorry about that."  
  
" That's ok." he said as he tried to refrain from rolling his eye and telling her what he really thought about her.  
  
" You just don't look... what I mean is one would never be able to tell..."  
  
" Do you always talk this much or does that shoe just taste really good?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
" Never mind, thank you for your help."  
  
Wufei said as he walked away from the annoying sales girl.  
  
He had 15 days left to find the perfect gift. By the time he had gotten away from that sales girl it was already late and Trowa would be home from work within t he hour. He would have to stop looking for today and go home. He knew Trowa hated coming home to an empty apartment. It wasn't that he had to be home but he made it a point to always try to be home when Trowa got there.  
  
` I still have 15 days.' He thought as he rushed home.  
  
The next day was much the same. On his lunch break me went looking for a gift and after work he went looking again. It frustrated him that he still couldn't find the perfect gift. He did however find that the stores were fully stocked with annoying, obnoxious, incompetent, and extremely dimwitted sales clerks. Most that even made a drunk and sugar high Duo look damned god.  
  
With every passing day Wufei became more and more frustrated. ` What am I going to do if I don't find something? He'll be upset and think that I forgot or worse that I don't care.' He thought as she checked another day off of his calendar.  
  
At home he seemed as if he wasn't worried about it. While in reality he was wired like an electric chicken. He would sit in their living room going through magazine after magazine hoping to find something worth wild. At night he would stay up searching the Internet.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa began to take notice the strange new habits his lover has taken too. It was strange for Trowa to see Wufei so frustrated and not voice his unique opinions. Which was the trait he loved most about him, His ability to say exactly what was on his mind. How he put such emotion and passion into his beliefs and opinions; however obscene or politically incorrect as they maybe at times. ` One day" Trowa thought. ` One day I'll tell him that.'  
  
A few days before their anniversary Wufei had yet to find what he called the perfect gift. He was slowly driving himself crazy. He resorted to calling Trowa's best friend Quatre and his sister Cathrine for help. Quatre suggested a new flute and flowers while Cathrine said to try a romantic dinner or maybe an engraved knife set.  
  
Both were great idea but not what he was looking for. He tried to remember if Trowa has said anything about something he would like or wanted. Yet nothing came to mind.  
  
With time running short he began to wonder if Heero had this much trouble with Duo.  
  
" Thanks for coming Heero." He said as Heero sat down at he small table to an outside restaurant.  
  
" No problem, Duo said something about you having trouble with a gift."  
  
" Unfortunately I am. In three days it will be our anniversary and I haven't the slightest clue what to get him."  
  
" So how can I help? Wouldn't Duo be more help?"  
  
" I tried that. All his suggestions lead to some bedroom tale."  
  
" Sounds like Duo. So what can I do?" Heero said with a smirk.  
  
" I wanted to know how you think up Duo's gifts."  
  
" Honestly I could show up naked and he'd be happy."  
  
" Okay other than that."  
  
" Well if there is anything I have learned from bring with Duo. Is that it's not the gift that matters. It's the thoughts and the feeling behind them. They really don't care what they get. It could just be something like a single flower. What counts is that you took the time to get him one. Hell from what I understand, some couples are just happy if the other one remembers."  
  
The two men talked a bit longer before Heero had to leave. He said something along the lines of Duo and shopping for a new leather outfit.  
  
That night Wufei thought about what Heero had said. Things still bothered him but he knew that if Heero could get it so could he.  
  
In the middle of the night Wufei slipped out of the bed he shared with his love and crept to the computer. Once again he started his search for the perfect gift. He found many suitable things but none that said what he felt for Trowa.  
  
" Are you okay?" Trowa asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
" What are doing up?"  
  
" I should ask you the same question?"  
  
" I was looking for something."  
  
" At 4 in the morning? Come back to bed Wufei. What ever it is can wait until he morning."  
  
" I'll be there in a minute, you go back to bed."  
  
Trowa walked over to where Wufei was sitting. His hands placed lightly on his lovers' shoulders. " Wufei whatever it is that is bothering you, you can tell me. Maybe I can help. "  
  
" Nothing is wrong love."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Positive. Now lets get back to bed." Wufei said as he stood and clicked off the computer.  
  
" I sometimes wonder what is going on in that pretty little head of yours." Trowa said as he kissed Wufei before they returned to bed.  
  
Wufei lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He knew that the gift shouldn't be so important but he couldn't help himself. He wanted it to a special event. Something that trowa would remember for the rest of his life or at least a long time. Duo and Heero's words rang though his head throughout the night. Duo says it should be something from the heart and Heero says it's the thoughts and feelings behind it. Which means it's not how much he spends on it or what it is but all he had in is mind was him self. Yet he wasn't going to do as his friend said and give himself wrapped in a flimsy piece of cloth. No matter how appealing it sounded at the moment.  
  
The next morning Trowa and Wufei went about their business as if it was another day. Trowa made coffee while Wufei read the newspaper.  
  
" Do you know what tomorrow is?"  
  
" Friday." Wufei answered quickly.  
  
" NO. Don't tell me you forgot?" asked with a look of shock on his face.  
  
" Of course I didn't. Tomorrow's our anniversary."  
  
Placing the cup in front of his lover, Trowa wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled into Wufei's neck.  
  
" So what do you want?"  
  
" Nothing, don't go through any trouble for me."  
  
" But why, going through the trouble is part of the fun." Trowa cooed into his ear.  
  
" And what's the other part?"  
  
With and evil smirk Trowa nibbled his neck." You'll find out. We could just skip the while thing and get straight to the best part."  
  
Wufei was tempted but resisted. " I'd love to but let's save the celebration until tomorrow okay love." Quickly pulling away from him, Wufei grabbed his coat and left for work. " See you tonight, I might be a little late."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I have something I need to finish up. I won't be too late."  
  
While he sat at his little brown desk Wufei was think about his anniversary yet again. As he belittled himself with thoughts of himself being unworthy and a bad mate an idea hit him. There was only one thing he knows he could give Trowa and be happy with it. Taking action before he found something wrong with his idea he told his boss he needed to leave because of an emergency. His boss let him go since Wufei Never missed a day of work and never left early.  
  
3 in the afternoon Wufei found himself rushing home from the store to set the house up for Trowa. He had finally found the perfect gift and he wanted to have the perfect setting. With Duo in tow, Wufei reached home and began decorating. Days like these he was glad Duo had a sense of color and romance. In the course of three hours the house smelled of lavender, candles lit the place with a dim glow, a beautiful dinner warmed in the oven while a bottle of Trowa favorite wine chilled on ice. Wufei's perfect day was set.  
  
The door opened and Trowa found himself amazed at the sight that greeted him. Setting his coat and bag own he slowly moved through the apartment he shared with Fei. Calling out his lovers' name he smelled the flower arrangement that adorned the dinning table. With the second call of his name Wufei appeared at he kitchen doorway dressed in a lovely black pants suit with an embroidered red dragon design running along his left side.  
  
" Happy anniversary."  
  
" Wufei you did all of this?"  
  
Slowly walking towards Trowa who was still in a stated of slight amazement. Wufei embraced the tall emerald-eyed man " Yes" and kissed him lightly.  
  
" I wanted everything to be perfect just like you."  
  
" Fei I'm stunned. This is beautiful."  
  
The couples kissed again before Wufei lead Trowa back to the dinning table, where he set out a wonderful meal for them to enjoy. After dinning they sat on the couch in snuggled into each other.  
  
" I have something for you." Wufei said as he withered under Trowa soft kisses.  
  
" I do too."  
  
Standing up Trowa went to where he laid his bag down and produced a little red package and handed it to his little lover. Wufei looked at he package wondering what could be inside. Before he opened it he picked up a little box that sat on their coffee table and handed it to Trowa.  
  
Trowa looked at the little box in his hand. " Together."  
  
Wufei nodded and they both opened their gifts.  
  
Inside Wufei's gift lied a silver bracelet with a dragon engraved on it. There was also small writing on it. It read ` My love will always be true, I love you' in Chinese.  
  
" I love you too." Wufei said as felt overcome with joy. Trowa smiled and placed a tender kiss upon his lips.  
  
Inside Trowa's box was a small key. For a moment he wondered what it meant. Wufei saw the look of confusion on his face and spoke to clear things up.  
  
" It's a key."  
  
" I know but for what love?"  
  
" I spent a lot of time thinking about what to get you."  
  
" You didn't have to Fei."  
  
" I know that but then I realized I had nothing to give you except one thing.  
  
"I'm happy with you just being here with me"  
  
" The one thing I never gave to anyone."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" My heart."  
  
There was a small silence as what he had just said sank in. Wufei has given Trowa the key to his heart.  
  
A single tear fell from his emerald eye.  
  
" I will guard it forever." He whispered.  
  
End.  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.geocities.com/daggersplendens.index.html 


End file.
